Daddy's Angel
by SweetHeartxx
Summary: As James and Albus are growing up, they no longer feel that they need their father to protect them anymore, but if there's one thing that their father knows will never change, it is that Lily will always be his little angel.


**Disclaimer : These characters are not my own, I only wish. **

**A response to The Father-Daughter Challenge for LupinTonksLove, I hope you enjoy.**

Daddy's Angel

His boys were getting older, more easily embarrassed by their father. It wasn't fair; he remembered just the other day when they were so little, and so scared. They ran to him and hid behind him when there was a fight or when their older cousins got to violent. Yes, even James, the little rascal, he'd always needed his daddy too. But now James was 13, Albus was 11, but Lily, his baby, she was still only 10.

Harry had several years until she reached her teenage years, before she broke out and away from him. She was and always would be his little angel. Just that day, oh, he'd had his heart broken twice, James and Albus, two little boys with big expectations.

_"James Sirius Potter, you will come down here this instant. Your mother made you breakfast and you are going to enjoy it. You will have plenty of time to visit your cousins later." Harry hated having the strict hand, the one who laid down the rules, but he would hate to turn the kids against Ginny. _

_"Dad, what is your problem? It's only toast, and I'm sure Hugo and Rose will have some at their house; Aunt Hermione always has food anyway. Besides, Al wants to leave too." _

_So they had decided to gang up on him this morning. They did that so often now that he was becoming used to it. Boys would be boys anyway. And if he had to admit it, Hermione's food was by far better than Ginny's, not that he'd ever voice his opinion._

_"If you leave this house without eating, you will be in big trouble James." He didn't sound half as convincing as he'd hoped, but he always scolded them half-heartedly. After all, Harry remembered what it was like to be yelled at and bossed around, what with growing up with his aunt and uncle. The two hungry little boys bustled down the stairs, clambered to the table, grabbed two pieces of toast each, shoved them in their mouth and mumbled a goodbye before Harry could argue._

_He sighed, taking a seat at the table. Life with children was harder than he thought it would've been. And they all grew up quite too fast. Ginny had already left to do some early morning shopping, so he was alone with Lily sleeping upstairs._

Somewhere along the line, Harry must have drifted off, or at least his mind had left his body momentarily, spacing and letting his mind wander to thoughts and memories of his children growing up when they never wanted to leave his side, before they were out the door without even a goodbye.

His face must have looked long, he must have looked down because after what felt like ages of silence and loneliness ended with the gentle touch of a small hand, gentle and graceful. His eyes turned up to meet the stunning brown ones that belonged to his daughter, Lily Luna Potter. She was the most precious child in the world.

Harry grinned and turned slightly to face his sleepy-eyed daughter, petite and a little smaller than most girls her age, though he didn't mind. He easily lifted her from her feet and swept her onto his lap. She still felt like a small child, and she was his only one left. And he never wanted to let his angel go.

"How's my little girl this morning?" He asked softly, stroking her silky red hair gently as Lily rested her head on his shoulder. She was still tired, he must have woke her with his yelling at the boys. Poor thing, she should go back to bed.

"I'm good, daddy." She perked up, lifting her head and grinning at him. "You looked sad. I thought you needed a hug." Lily wrapped her small lanky arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're my little angel. You know how to cheer your father up, don't you?" He winked as he moved his hand to ruffle his daughter's hair. These were things he'd never get tired of, that he'd miss once she was "too old" for such sentiments. If he could, Harry would stop her from getting older, keep her as his baby girl forever. He felt the same way with his boys too, but it was different with Lily; not only was she his youngest, but his only daughter, and that was something special to him.

"Aw, thanks daddy." Her front tooth was missing as she smiled at him; her baby teeth were slow in coming out. But he loved her laugh as she squirmed in his arms trying to get free.

"No problem sweetie." Harry grinned, tightening his arms around her. "You're trying to get away from me now too?" He asked, forcing a playful frown. "And here I thought you would stay my little girl and love me forever."

"I have to go to the bathroom, daddy." She giggled, squirming in his arms until he finally let her go and she bounced lightly out of the room. Harry's heart was full and he couldn't be happier than when he was with Lily. But before the soft footsteps of his daughter got too far away, they were coming back. She threw her arms around his neck and giggled, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Aw, I love you too, daddy." And with that, she was bouncing back out of the room again; his little girl would always be his angel, no matter how old she got; nothing could ever change that.

**A/N : Reviews would be much loved. =]**


End file.
